Accidents are a powerful thing
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: Lilly loves Miley and she can't take it anymore. After an accident will everything change? Liley oneshot.


**A/n: So here is my new one-shot about Liley. So if you don't like it, it's simple. Don't read it. If any of the readers happen to read _Different Beginnings _****then I wouldn't expect an update anytime soon. I start band camp on Monday and it goes on for the rest of my summer and then school starts. So it's just a warning. Anyway, that put aside, Enjoy!!!**

---------------

_Oh gosh…she's just so damn beautiful, _Lilly Truscott thought as she watched Miley Stewart sing and dance around on stage as Hannah Montana. Miley stole a glance towards the side where Lilly stood as Lola. A smile spread across her face when she spotted her usual blonde-haired friend. Lilly smiled back. _Gosh…she doesn't know what those smiles do to me. If only I could just get these dang feelings, these feelings of love, I have for her out in the open. I just want to let her know how I feel about her…_Lilly was vaguely aware that Hannah had finished singing. She was somewhat lost in her thoughts about the person walking towards her now.

"Hello...Lilly? Are you awake in there?" Miley asked, waving a hand in front of Lilly's face.

"Huh…what? Oh yeah," Lilly stuttered, realizing Miley was just inches away from full body contact. Lilly blinked her eyes a few time, "I was just thinking."

"Uh oh,_ that_ can't be good," Miley joked, walking away towards her dressing room, giggling to herself.

"Boy do I love that laugh," Lilly muttered. She followed Miley, walking in to the room a few seconds later. Miley was sitting on the couch, which sat in the middle of the room. She patted her hand beside her, signaling for Lilly to sit down. "You did great tonight, Miles," Lilly complimented.

"Thanks. It was like I was in a whole different dimension…" Lilly sat, staring at Miley's lips. She loved how they formed each word as Miley spoke them. "…you and me; no one else." Miley finished. "Were you listening to me?" she questioned, noticing Lilly's stare.

"I…um…well, no," Lilly admitted. _Damn. Did she see that I was staring at her?_ Lilly looked down, staring at the carpet. Her foot traced circles into the carpet. Miley was starting to worry. Her usually energetic, talkative best friend was hardly saying a word.

"What is up with you tonight?" Miley asked.

"Nothing," Lilly snapped, a little harsher then she intended. _Man, I didn't mean __for__ it to come out like that. Maybe she didn't notice the harshness-who are you kidding Truscott? Of course she noti__ced it._ Lilly took her eyes off the carpet and faced Miley. Her blue eyes met Miley's. "I…uh…didn't mean for it to come out like that," Lilly said.

"I'm sure you didn't, but what I do know is that something is wrong with you," Miley said. Lilly, slowly, broke eye contact with Miley and resumed looking down at the ground. "No! Look at me!" Miley grabbed Lilly's face and turned it so they were face to face.

"I can't," Lilly stated quietly. She placed her hand onto Miley's and lifted them off her face.

"Can't…what?" Miley asked fearfully.

"I just can't do this," Lilly murmured. _Everything is getting to be too much. I have two choices…and apparently I'm going with the hard one. _"Miley…I can't be your friend anymore," Lilly choked out.

"Wha-what," Miley asked dumbfounded, "Why not? Did I do anything?" Tears were welling up in both girls' eyes. One by one the slid down Lilly's face.

"It's just easier for me." Lilly stood up and walked out of the dressing room. Once outside she called her mom, asking her for a ride home. Yes Mrs. Truscott knew about Miley being Hannah Montana. Without questions Mrs. Truscott hopped into her car and drove off to where the concert was. Like Lilly said, Mrs. Truscott pulled up out back by the performer's door. Lilly climbed into the passenger seat of the dark blue car and they were off.

The drive home in silence; Lilly held her head in her hands. Her pink wig sat in the back seat of the car. The tears had stopped, but they threatened to fall as flashbacks of the look on Miley's face, flooded back into her memory. She refused to let her tears fall. It was her choice; it may not have been the right one, but it was the easiest way to forget about her crush. _I __lo__ve her, but we could never be. This is for the best. This is for the best. _She kept repeating those words in her head the whole ride back to her Malibu house. "It's for the best," she said aloud as the car pulled into the driveway. Mrs. Truscott turned the key in the ignition and the car turned off. She watched as her daughter climbed out of the car and walked into the house. She reached back, grabbed the wig and walked back towards the house.

Lilly had immediately run up to her room and collapsed, face down, onto her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. However the longer her eyes were closed the closer she saw Miley's beautiful face. After an hour she found sleep impossible. She sat up in her heavily blanketed bed and let her tears freely fall down her face.

At six o'clock Saturday morning Lilly had finally fallen asleep. Noon passed and her phone went off, but she ignored it, wanting more sleep. Another hour went by and she was finally fully awake. Glancing at her cell phone and she saw ten missed calls. They could only be from one person. Miley.

Sighing, she raised herself up from her bed and walked out her bedroom door, dragging her feet as she went. Once downstairs she walked into the kitchen and walked straight towards the refrigerator. Sticking to the door was a note.

_Lilly,_

_There was an emergency down at the firm. I'll be back around 5:00. Dad gets home late so you'll be alone for a little while. Call me if you need anything._

_Love Mom_

A knock sounded from the front door. Abandoning her hunger, Lilly walked through the living room toward the front door. She opened it only to find Miley standing there; her face stained with tears. _Aw man…I did that to her. I made her cry._

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" she asked. Her voice was just above a whisper. Her usually happy filled eyes were filled with another emotion. One that Lilly had never seen before. Sadness. Lilly soon felt guilty realizing that was the cause of that sadness.

"I just woke up five minutes ago," Lilly, shortly, replied. The two girls stood awkwardly at the door, neither knowing what to say. "What are you doing here?" Lilly asked rather coldly.

Hurt filled Miley's eyes before she answered, "I had to see you. I want to know why we can't be friends. What did I do?" She spoke softly. Lilly took in each word, loving Miley's perfect voice.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. Okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Lilly closed the door in Miley's face. Miley stood outside the door, shocked. Slowly she made her way back to her house. Lilly knew she was being harsh, but she had to do it. She couldn't like her-no-love her anymore. _I hate myself. She doesn't deserve this hate._

The weekend passed and Miley kept calling, while Lilly kept ignoring each call. At six-thirty Monday morning Lilly got out of her bed. She walked into her bathroom and went on with her daily routine. She walked out of her house five minutes after seven, skateboard in hand. When she reached the sidewalk she placed her skateboard down and proceded to skate to school.

She wasn't paying attention as she crossed the street. It was hilly so she couldn't see the car speeding right towards her. Lilly looked around as she heard a car horn blare. She didn't have enough time to get out of the way before the car hit her. The guy slammed on his brakes, but it wasn't enough; the white SUV hit Lilly straight on. She flew off her skateboard. She tried to get up, but found that her consciousness was fading. Her last coherent thought was: _I love you Miley._ Her head slammed down against the pavement as her world went black.

The driver pulled out his cell phone and frantically dialed 9-1-1. A police officer was already at the scene. She took one look at the girl, lying unconscious on the ground and rushed off towards her police cruiser. She ordered for another officer to the scene while she rushed off to Seaview High School. The woman ran into the main office and practically yelled at the secretary, her words incoherent. She calmed herself down and spoke again.

Miley and her other friend Oliver Oken sat in their homeroom. Lilly hadn't shown up yet. Both of them were starting to worry as the bell rung four minutes ago. Soon a voice was heard over the PA system. "Sorry for the interruption, but will Oliver Oken and Miley Stewart report to the principal's office _immediately_. Thank you." Oliver looked at Miley; both had confused looks on their faces. They looked at the teacher, who just nodded. They grabbed their books and stood up from their desks. Every eye was on them as they walked out of the classroom.

They reached the office and found Mrs. Oken standing there, talking on her cell phone. Oliver pulled open the door and followed Miley in. The principal walked out and motioned for them to come into his office. Mrs. Oken followed them in.

"I am aware that you two are friends with a Lilly Truscott, correct?" he asked. Both teens nodded. "There's been an accident," he continued. "She was hit by a car earlier this morning." Tears rolled down Miley's cheeks. "She should be on her way to the hospital right now."

By now Miley's sobs were loud and hysterical. They could be heard all throughout the main office. Even Oliver had tears streaking down his face.

"Mrs. Oken had signed you both out of school for today so you can go down to the hospital to visit Lilly. I want you to gather all of your belongings and meet back here in five minutes, understand?" They both nodded their heads and stood up from the chairs. Miley collapsed straight back down as soon as she stood up.

"Come on, Miles." Oliver helped her up and supported her as they walked back out towards the hallway. All of the office workers watched as the two teenagers maneuvered their way to the door. Miley held onto Oliver as he led her to her locker. He had both sets of books in his left arm supporting Miley with his right. They came upon locker 276 and Miley found it difficult opening her locker through tear-filled eyes, but somehow she managed. Oliver walked down a few lockers and quickly placed his books into his locker and pulled out his school bag. Miley had gathered her things and was leaning up against her locker waiting for Oliver. He put his arm around her waist and they made their way back to the office where Mrs. Oken was waiting for them.

The car ride was silent, well as silent as it could be with Miley sobbing. Tears were freely falling down her face as she remembered the last thing they said to one another. Lilly's words and actions haunted her mind. _'"Nothing. You didn't do anything. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Lilly closed the door in her face.'_ She let more tears escape from her eyes._ What did I do to her? What if she dies? What's going to happen?_

Mrs. Oken parked her car in the hospital parking lot. The three of them slowly walked into the hospital. Mrs. Oken walked up to the desk. "Do you have any news on Lilly Truscott?" she asked.

The woman at the desk looked through some papers on her desk then paged someone.

"One of the doctors should come out when there is more news. All I can tell you right now is that she is being operated on in the ER. That's the most information I can give you ma'am." The woman looked back down and resumed her work.

"Thank you," Mrs. Oken said. She walked back over to her son and his best friend. They both looked up as she reached them. "She's in the ER. Right now I have to call Erica." Both kids nodded as Mrs. Oken dialed Mrs. Truscott's cell phone number. A minute later Oliver and Miley could hear sobbing coming from the other end of the phone. Five minutes later Mrs. Oken had successfully calmed down Lilly's mother.

Miley couldn't stop crying. Oliver held her in his arms the whole time. After a while he himself was shedding tears. Mrs. Truscott burst through the hospital doors and spotted Mrs. Oken and the kids. She walked over and she too had tears staining her cheeks. "How is she? Is there any news yet?" she asked. Mrs. Oken shook her head.

After a few more moments of waiting a doctor walked through into the waiting room. "Is there people here for Lilly Truscott?" he asked. Erica Truscott looked up and nodded. The doctor walked over to where the four were waiting. "Right now she has a broken left arm and right leg. We have them in casts right now. But there is also some more bad news. She cracked open her head and we have that stitched up. However we are suspecting that from the force that she hit her head has put her in a coma. Right now there is a ninety-eight percent chance that she will wake up and if she does then there is a higher chance that she won't remember anything," the doctor explained. "If you need anything else while you're here just asked for Doctor Larnor. I have to get back, so just ask the ladies at the front desk."

"Thank you doctor. I do have one question though," Mrs. Truscott said. Doctor Larnor nodded his head, signaling her to keep going. "When will we be able to see her?"

"You should be allowed back into her room in a few hours. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked back through the doors he originally came through.

"My baby is in a coma," Mrs. Truscott cried. Miley had even more tears running down her face now. The doctor's words kept echoing through her head. _"There is a ninety-eight percent chance that she will wake up and if she does then there is a higher chance that she won't remember anything."_

The next few hours felt like days. The anticipation seemed to slow everything down. Finally Doctor Larnor walked through the doors again. He signaled for them to come over. "You are allowed to go visit Lilly, but there can be no more than one in there at a time." The four followed the doctor to room 346. The first to enter the room was Mrs. Truscott. Miley and Oliver were sitting on the clean hospital floor, leaning up against the wall.

After another hour Mrs. Truscott emerged from the room and Mrs. Oken stepped in. She only spent fifteen minutes in there. Next was Oliver. He didn't want to cry anymore, but seeing Lilly made tears fall down his face. He only stayed in there for thirty minutes, unable to spend any more time watching Lilly in the state she was in. Last but not least was Miley. She slowly turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. She took an intake of breath as she saw all of the machines hooked up to her best friend.

The room was private. Its walls were painted white. Lilly was lying under white sheets. She had an oxygen mask covering her mouth and an IV in her right hand. Her left arm was wrapped up in a white cast as well as her right leg, but that was covered up by the sheet. Lilly's eyes were shut and her head was wrapped up in a white bandage. She had scratches all over her face. Over all Lilly looked horrible, but to Miley she looked as beautiful as ever.

Miley sat in the chair placed by the side of Lilly's bed. She took Lilly's right hand carefully into both of her hands. Lilly's skin was pale. "Lilly why did you say we couldn't be friends? The more I think about that the more I cry. Please, you need to wake up soon because I don't know how much longer I can take not being able to hear your cheerful voice. Lilly, I love you and I need you here with me. I can't lose another person I love, I can't. So please fight. Fight for your life. Please." Tears fell down Miley's cheeks and landed on Lilly's pale, unmoving hand. Miley swiped them away with her thumb.

Miley stayed in Lilly's room the longest. She had eventually leaned her head down on the bed and fell asleep.

_Miley lifted her head up. Lilly was sitting straight up, smiling at her. "Lilly, you're awake. Oh thank goodness you're awake." Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and squeezed it, but didn't say anything; she just kept smiling._

_"Oh Lilly, I'm so happy your awake. I love __you;__ I'm _in_ love with you. Oh, I'm just so happy."_

_Lilly still didn't speak a word. Instead she waved her hand and pointed to her lips. She was basically saying 'Kiss me.' Miley understood. She raised herself up from the chair and leaned over Lilly, placing a soft k__iss right on her lips. "I love you too," Lilly said in a hoarse whisper._

Miley's head shot straight up only to find Lilly still sleeping. Lilly lay motionless in the hospital bed. Miley still had Lilly's hand in her own hands. Softly she pulled it up and planted a light kiss on Lilly's cold hand. "I love you Lilly. You have no idea how much. If you can hear me, do something. Squeeze my hand, twitch your head, anything," Miley pleaded. Nothing. One stray tear fell down her face. "I love you," she whispered, inaudible.

A nurse came in and ushered Miley back into the hallway. Miley placed one last kiss on Lilly's cheek before exiting the room. By now Jackson, Mr. Stewart and Mr. Truscott had arrived. Robbie Ray took his daughter in his arms when she walked out of the room. The three men were informed of Lilly's condition.

The nurse soon walked back out and allowed Mr. Truscott into the room. He thanked her and walked in. Miley didn't want to leave the hospital when the clock struck nine. She protested. "No, I'm not going to leave her." Eventually Robbie Ray managed to reason with her. He promised that they would come directly back after school ended the next day. Miley agreed and the Stewarts drove back to their house. Nothing was said in the twenty minute drive. Miley ran up to her room the second the front door was unlocked. She changed into her night clothes and lied down on her bed. She had a hard time getting to sleep, but she finally got to sleep after some time. Throughout the night she would wake up, but she always seemed to get back to sleep.

At six o'clock the next morning her alarm clock went off. She walked into her bathroom and stripped off her clothing. She turned the shower knobs and the water shot out of the showerhead. When it was the perfect temperature she stepped in.

The warm water ran over her body. Miley let the feeling run through her. Her eyes closed and she leaned up against the shower wall, the warm water still running all down her body. When she stood up straight, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount onto her hand. After rubbing her hands together she lathered the soapy substance throughout her hair. The shampoo rinsed out of Miley's brunette hair as she moved her head under the water. She continued on, conditioning her hair and washing her body. She stepped out of the shower after turning off the water. The bathroom was filled with steam from the heat of the water. She wrapped a light blue towel around her body.

After ten more minutes in the bathroom she stepped out; her hair completely dry. She grabbed on outfit from her closet. It was only a pair of sweatpants and a simple lavender t-shirt. Her brunette hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she walked downstairs

Robbie Ray dropped his daughter off at the front of the school where she met up with Oliver. Somehow word had gotten out about Lilly's accident. Everywhere Miley or Oliver went whispers followed them. Some people even came up to them and asked how she was. The only answer they got was 'not well.'

At the sound of the last bell of the day, Miley and Oliver rushed out of the school and into Robbie Ray's waiting car. He drove off and they were soon at the hospital. They rushed through the doors and made their way to Lilly's room. They did that every day for three weeks, with the same results.

_Where am I? Why is everything black? What happened? What's going on? I can't open my eyes. _Lilly could hear a voice. "Lilly, please wake up," said the female voice. _Am I asleep? Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ "Come on fight. You're strong, fight it, please. I need you here. I love you. Just please wake up," said the voice. _Miley? MILEY!!_

Miley laid her head down on Lilly's stomach. She felt something rub up against her forehead. So she looked up. Her eyes were met with Lilly's. She was awake!! "Oh my god, Lilly you're awake!" Miley screeched. She hugged Lilly tightly, not wanting to let go. Lilly smiled, but she didn't remember anything except the name of the girl who was busy holding onto her tightly.

"Mi-Miley?" Lilly whispered. Miley let go and looked up. Her eyes locked with Lilly's. "What happened? Why am I here?" she asked.

"Lil, you were hit by a car. You've been in a coma for the past three weeks. But you're awake now and that's all that matters," Miley explained. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked, as Miley stood up from the chair.

"I'm getting the doctor. He should know that you're awake." Miley exited the room and looked up and down the hallway. "Where's the doctor?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Truscott.

"It's Lilly. She's awake," Miley said excitedly.

"Oh, my baby; she's awake. I'm going in there." Mrs. Truscott walked into the room followed by her husband. Meanwhile, Miley had found Doctor Larnor. He walked into Lilly's room and shooed out her parents. "She doesn't remember anything," Mr. Truscott announced. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

The doctor came out a few moments later. "So now there is some good news. Lilly should have her memory back within five to six weeks. However if she doesn't start remembering by then, then there is a good chance that she will never get her memory back. So I want you all to go through the same daily routines just to help her remember faster. After some more tests she will be allowed to leave," the doctor explained. He walked away after a few more moments talking to the group.

_Lilly remembers my name, but nothing else. How can that be? Oh everything is just so confusing. _Miley and Oliver walked into the room again and sat by Lilly's side. "Miley? Is that you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes Lil, I'm right here. I have Oliver here too."

"Who's Oliver?"

Miley let out a little giggle before she answered, "Oliver is your other friend, Lil. You've known each other since preschool," Miley explained. "Go ahead. Say something," she said to Oliver.

He nodded his head and spoke, "Hey Lil, how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I think. Can I ask you guys a question?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Are you two dating?"

Miley and Oliver both laughed. "No we're not," Oliver answered. "Miley likes someone else," he teased knowingly.

"Who?"

"Um…well it's this kid that goes to our school. So anyway you'll be able to go home tomorrow," Miley said, quickly changing the subject after sending a glare towards Oliver. "Right now you might want to rest up."

"Okay," Lilly replied.

----------------

A month passed and some memories returned to Lilly. She now knows who her parents are, who Oliver is, where she lives and where Miley lives, but that's about it. She stayed over Miley's house for the past four Saturdays. Life has been hard for Miley. She's spending time with her best friend while she doesn't remember that she didn't want to be friends anymore. What was going to happen when Lilly remembered? Would she still not want to be friends after this? Within the next two weeks Lilly should be getting her memory back, but does Miley want that? Does she want to go back to the way things were?

Another week passed, but there was still no improvement. It was Saturday night and Miley and Lilly sat on Miley's bed. Miley told Lilly, again, that she was Hannah Montana. They just got back from a concert. It was Lilly's first one since her accident. She had a blast; she actually acted a little better than her very first concert.

"So, how did you like the concert?" Miley asked, as she looked up from the magazine they were reading. Lilly didn't answer right away. "Lil?"

"It was good, like always. Your concerts are always good," Lilly answered as she kept her gaze on the magazine. The sound of her voice sounded different. It didn't sound confused anymore. "Why am I here?"

"Lilly, you're back!" Miley exclaimed.

"What're you talking about? Are you going crazy?"

"You lost your memory, a car hit you. And no, I am not going crazy. So now that you have your memory back, tell me why I can't be your friend," Miley said. Lilly shook her head and stood up. Miley expecting this blocked Lilly's way so she couldn't get to the door. Lilly stepped to the side followed by Miley.

"Miley! Let me go!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Nope. I want to see you try to get by me," Miley challenged.

Lilly breathed out angrily and scowled. She crossed her arms and just stood there facing Miley. "Damn it, Miley. Let me GO!" She grabbed Miley by the shoulders and forced her over to the side. She forced the door open and stalked out.

"LILLY!" Miley screamed. She stormed after Lilly and caught her just before she walked out the front door. "Please just tell me," Miley pleaded.

"If I tell you, you won't want to be my friend anymore anyway. It's just easier."

"What, so you can read my mind now? Who says I won't want to be your friend. Just fucking tell me," Miley shouted.

"FINE!! I love you, okay? I love you. Now if you don't mind I'll just be out of your life." Lilly pulled the door open and stopped dead in her tracks as she felt Miley put her hand on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Miley. "Miley please, just let me go," Lilly said, her voice just above a whisper.

"But if I let you go I wouldn't be able to do this…" Miley grabbed Lilly's face in her hands and firmly pressed their lips together. "I love you too...now is that the reason?" Lilly nodded her head. "You couldn't tell me?"

"Look, what are the chances that best friends of the same sex fall in love? It's not that great. So I didn't tell you, I never knew you would actually like me back," Lilly held.

"Even Oliver knew I liked you. I didn't even tell him. Come on; let's just go back up to my room and go to sleep." Miley held out her hand and Lilly took it. They intertwined their fingers and walked back up to Miley's room. With one last peck on the lips, both girls fell asleep.

The sun shined through the curtains and the rays of light woke Miley up. There was a new scent present, one that she recognized, one that she loved. It was the smell of lilies. Miley took in the scent of Lilly's perfume and the look of Lilly sleeping. Her hair glistened in the sunlight. Miley smiled as she remembered they confessed to each other. Slowly, Lilly stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Miley still had a smile on her face and Lilly glowed seeing the smile she loved. "I love you," Lilly whispered. Both girls met in a passionate kiss.

---------------

**Okay, so the ending is sucky, but I thought the rest of the story should make up for it. Any thoughts about this not so short one-shot?**


End file.
